


Repairing Bonds?

by LadyBlackwings



Series: We Should Have Talked [2]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Arguing, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father and daughter, Fighting, Light Angst, Mother and Son, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Yesterday was the biggest fight the Siller family had seen in a long time; and it was between its own family members! All Might has left town. Iron Maiden tries to return to working her day shift. While Vampi is home, getting ready for the night shift? Or will she try meddling again to 'fix' the problem once more? Who will be the hero when the heroes are in distress?





	Repairing Bonds?

**Author's Note:**

> Spyder is Iron Maiden's adopted son by this point. Seen in the fic- Along Came a Spyder. He calls her 'ma' because MA are the first two letters in Maiden and he has always known her as the town hero.

Iron Maiden had spent the day out trying to doing her hero work. It did not take much effort though to hear the whispers. It would have been an epic feat not to. There was a lot of gossip going around because the day before someone saw Vampi crying with All Might at the train station but Iron Maiden was no where to be seen. Almost everyone she helped or saved asked over and over what was going on with her relationship with All Might, was All Might gone for good, and even if had slept with Vampi. That was the final straw. She went home for the day.

Iron Maiden tried to walk in but ended up slamming the door shut. She thudded onto the couch allowing her head to fall into her hand. Her hair could not find a resting spot. Her father walked by. “That bad?” he asked from the kitchen.

“Should’ve listened to you and stayed home. I haven’t wanted to tell this many people to bugger off in a long time,” Iron Maiden said. A cold compress smacked her upside the head. She looked up.

“Put that on your neck for a while. We’ll have a good time later,” he said coming out the kitchen. She smirked. He nodded and began down the hallways.

“Thanks!” Iron Maiden shouted. He muttered his old language till his door closed.

Vampi hears Mr. Siller go past her door. She tip toes down the hallway, glances around the corner to see Iron Maiden resting on the couch, she leans back against the wall for a minute and takes a deep breathe as she makes a fist on her chest. ‘Here we go,’ Vampi thought as she took a step out into the living room. “Hey, sis?” Vampi tried to say confidently but came out more questioning.

Iron Maiden did not move her head but her eyes did drift over. She saw Vampi standing with her hand behind her back and other arm tight to her body as she tried to wave. Her shoulders were already curled more forward than her back despite the cheery tone and smile. Iron maiden released a deep breath. “Hey sis,” Iron Maiden finally responded.

Vampi stood a little taller. “Are you ok?” Vampi asked.

“Been better. You?” Iron Maiden almost automatically replied.

“Um. So, so. But hey there is something I want to show you!” Vampi tried to say in as cheery a tone as she could muster.

“What?”

Vampi hopped over to Iron Maiden. “Come on!” Vampi said as she took Iron Maiden’s hand. Iron Maiden moaned as she got of the couch. “I know yesterday was bad and it certainly sounds like a lot of people were giving you heartache today,” Vampi started.

‘You have no idea,’ Iron Maiden thought to herself as they went down the hallway.

“But I know a counter for that!” Vampi tried suggesting as they stopped in front of Iron Maiden’s bedroom door. She flung the doors open revealing that the entire floor and most of the bed had been covered in silver balloons.

“What the?” Iron Maiden began muttering as she surveyed the situation. They were back. Those things that always seem to be there when the bad situations were happening were back, again. And this time they were in her bedroom; in her sanctuary. Her fingers began to twitch.

Vampi took a breath. This was the moment. “See sis? All Might loves you and thinks of you a lot,” Vampi tried convincing Iron Maiden even as her fist clenched. “I suggested each time he thought about kissing you he blew up one of these. You saw the other times he did these, right? Look at all the love he wants to give you!” A gust of wind shot up. Vampi covered her face for a moment but a sound got through. She looked up to see Iron Maiden’s hair lashed out with enough force to destroy some of the balloons. She saw the second wave destroy another group. Vampi felt her lip tremble before she launched herself on to Iron Maiden. “Stop it!” Vampi cries out “Why are you being so cruel about him loving you?!”

 “Because I loved him too but no one seems to care! Bloody feels like no one even bothered to notice,” Iron Maiden said as her hands fell to her sides.  

“What? You loved him?” Vampi almost whispered.

“Yeah. See? Even you did not know,” Iron Maiden motioned.  She began moving down the hallway as a pace.

Vampi tried to follow Iron Maiden’s steps, “I’m sorry. I would have helped if~”  

“You did help; _him_ with _his_ relationship but you’re my sister. You know _me_ ,” Iron Maiden began ranting as she motioned to herself with both hands. “Why couldn’t you see that I needed help too?” she pleaded. A few tears began sliding down her cheeks again. Vampi took a few steps forward and grab her hand. Iron Maiden wiped her cheek. “Maybe, it is better that it ends this way. The world will write me off as some iron-bitch and he can move on without much damage if any to his reputation. Then we can go back to work as usually. I’m not worth the bother anyway,” Iron Maiden rambled till the end as she wiped her cheeks. 

“Sis I’m sorry you feel way that but I’m sure he doesn’t,” Vampi began. Iron Maiden twitched. “I know he cares very deeply about you and wants the best for you sis. He does not seem,” Vampi tried to encourage. More than anything Vampi did not want her sister to give up on something that made her smile so much!

A small noise comes out of Iron Maiden’s mouth as she grinds her teeth. “Who cares about the type of person he is! Or what he’s feeling right now? I’m the one standing in front of you!” Iron Maiden shouted. Vampi took her hands back. “I’m pouring everything out and all you can talk about is him?” Iron Maiden accused more than anything as she looked up. Vampi saw more tears running down her sister’s face. She began to lift her hands. “I’m done. I am going back out,” Iron Maiden declared before she turned and left the house.

Vampi’s hand twitched as the door slammed shut. “Why?” tears began down her face again. “Why do I keep making things worse?” Vampi cried into her hands.

A board hand came onto her shoulder. She saw the fingers but looked up to see Mr. Siller coming up next to her. “Because have a habit of being just off the mark when it comes to people, deary,” he began.

“What do you mean?”

“My little one mentioned something in her cries a minute ago. Probably the biggest sign of what she was actually scared of losing. Did you catch it?” He asked as his beard moved to wipe her tears.

“Uh.. um. She mentioned me talking about him a lot. Does she not like me talking about her boyfriend?” Vampi wondered.

“Well considering they don’t even call each other that I’m sure it is annoying but haven’t you noticed?” Mr. Siller wondered. Vampi shook her head. “Every time she complained about him it was that YOU went to him. Everything was about you going to him. Then you brought up how he feels about her, something the boy should have done himself. Something she should have seen,” Mr. Siller began explaining.

“You mean I butted in to much again?” Vampi suggested as her shoulders sagged.

“No you silly little sweetpea,” Mr. Siller said as he wrapped his arm around Vampi. He spun her around till she was wrapped in his arms and pressed into his chest. “She is used to your meddling and probably loves it, knowing that little star. But the problem isn’t losing a guy either. It hurts that he took her sister away too,” Mr. Siller bluntly explained. Vampi looked up at him. “How much have you talked about anything other than All Might to her?” Mr. Siller offered up as a question to the curious Vampi.

Vampi recalls so many nights of her sitting with Iron just talking and talking about All Might. Iron only seemed to look more tired and sad as Vampi more recent conversations. In each conversation the only topic was ever All Might. Vampi hugged Mr. Siller. “I just wanted her to know I’d loved it if he joined the family!” Vampi cried.

“As your lover or her’s?” Mr. Siller wondered aloud. Vampi looked up again. “Because you two were the ones running to each other,” Mr. Siller said.

Vampi began recalling how often Iron Maiden was leaving the room, going to bed earlier and earlier when he was around, or that Vampi was becoming the first and last person to hug All Might on his visits. “Daddy, I didn’t mean,” Vampi began.

“I know kiddo. I know. You see why she’s hurting now?” Mr. Siller wondered. Vampi nodded. “So what you gonna do about it?” he asked.

~~

 

Iron Maiden sat on a rooftop when Spyder found her. He jumped onto the roof, “Hey Ma! What you doing up here?” His question went unanswered as he walked closer. He noticed her hair was splayed out but not moving much. “So there are crazy rumors going around you and the big guy broke up or fighting so hard you’re making auntie cry,” Spyder began. He walked up next to Iron Maiden, hopping on to the roof lip. He looked at her face and saw the red puffiness around her eyes. “Oh crap,” slipped out of his mouth. He scouted next to her and grabbed her hand. “What happened?”

Iron Maiden released a breath as she recounted the last two days to Spyder. Her adopted son held her hand as she went through everything. Not only the last two days but also how things seem to be falling apart the last few visits as well as what just happened with Aunt Vampi. “So, yeah there is a bit of truth in the gossip this time but that is what happened,” Iron Maiden explained.

“Well that sounds like a massive load of bull to me. I’m not really a fan of the Big Guy but this just seems like something to talking out,” Spyder began as he rested his arm on Iron Maiden’s shoulder. Her eyebrow went up. “Well you know my favorite heroes are the underground ones; and you,” he said with a smile. Iron Maiden smirked as she hugged his shoulder. “There is no doubting his work but I wish you had a stable boyfriend. Yes, he’s your boyfriend deal with it,” Spyder said knowing what Iron Maiden would say. They both rested on their hands. “A stable boyfriend would be here for you and know you better by now. This one is kinda pushy about doing things because of his short time, nothing but in and out visits, and that makes it feel weird even for a long distance relationship,” he began explaining. He glanced at Iron Maiden enough to noticed that none of those thoughts seem new to her. “Though, he does do something awesome. He makes you smile,” Spyder said.

Iron Maiden looked at him. Her head tilted a little bit like a puppy hearing a new noise.

Spyder smirked. “Yep he did that,” he said. “You have always been grinning, smirking, or relaxed ever since we’ve been together. But now you got this soft smile thing going on and honestly ma it is great,” he said as he rested his head on Iron Maiden’s shoulder. She put her head on his for a moment. “Plus you got that bounce back in your step and you are totally working it a lot a better out there,” he boasted. Iron Maiden smirked.

Spyder watched his adopted mother, the only woman and at times what felt like the only person in this city that gave two cents about him, smirk and fidget with her fingers. “Look ma, it is ok if you do want to let him go. People do break up. But it is ok if you want to talk to him and I don’t know get some closure about all this,” Spyder suggested.

Iron Maiden lifted her head for the first time and looked up to the sky. “True. I don’t like the idea of leaving it this way,” she began.

Spyder watched her for a minute. “Do you love him?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Iron Maiden almost sighed out.

“You’ll know when you see him again,” Spyder said as he jumped to his feet.

“How do you know that?” Iron Maiden asked as she stood up.

“Because I know you and besides having a terrible poker face when you’re happy, your heart always knows just where it needs to be,” Spyder teased with a smile.

Iron Maiden smirked, “How did you turn out so well?”

“I don’t know,” Spyder shrugged. “Some crazy stubborn lady just sorta tossed me a rope and said go make a better life. Who knew she was right?” he teased bumping shoulders with Iron Maiden.

“Smart mouth,” Iron Maiden said as she rubs his head.

“Don’t deny it, embrace you; right?”

“Yeah,” Iron Maiden said before jumping off the building.

“Where ARE you going? Train station’s the other way!” Spyder shouted as he pointed the other way.  
“I gotta fix something!” Iron Maiden replied.

~~~

Vampi had been sitting on the couch ever since her talk with Mr. Siller. Her finger played over one of last of the silver balloons All Might blew up. Mr. Siller had cleaned the remains of many of them out of Iron Maiden’s room. He was going to let the girls decide what to do with the rest, left Vampi to her thoughts, and returned to his room.

The door opened, very slowly and softly compared to how it had been used the last few days. Iron Maiden walked in with her hand behind her back and something pink around her head. Vampi almost bounced to her feet.

“Sis I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened! I got lost in the idea of a brother or maybe something new. I don’t know what I was thinking or how I got there but I forgot my family. And you and dad are the best, greatest, people of my life. And Spyder. And I just want you to be happy. And what is behind you back?” Vampi rambled off completely in less than a minute.

Iron Maiden took her hand out from behind her back to reveal a gift basket with uncooked steaks wrapped in white paper that had black bands and pinks bows on them, the basket had a black and pink pattern cloth lining it, and several pink balloons tied to it. “I wanted to apologize for not actually ‘talking’ to you earlier and for not speaking up about how I felt when you began spending more time with All Might. I know a lot of family stuff is new for you and honestly having siblings is new for me too. But so is dating. And one day I want you feel like you can try it too without fights like this happening. So can we _talk_ about it?” Iron Maiden suggested.

Tearful eyed Vampi lunged into Iron Maiden. “I’d love to!” 

It felt likes hours; it might have actually been hours since neither of them bothered to look at a clock. Iron Maiden and Vampi sat on the couch talking about how their live had changed since All Might came in, her gift basket on the table in front of them. The way that Vampi directed her energy now and how Iron Maiden was trying to work through her own issue of physical contact. Both topics the girls already had experience with. It was when Iron Maiden confessed that she was feeling unsure of herself or her place with either of them that the topics finally got more serious. Vampi admitted to noticing she had more time with All Might but did not realize why. All she realized was the look in his eyes when he saw Iron Maiden and the look Iron had initially too. The change was so gradual though that both of them simply became accustomed to how things were and just accepted it. Even if they were not happy with it till, it finally boiled over. Finally the intense session ended with going over the incident that Iron Maiden did actually hear and how it made everyone feel.

“I’m sorry sis. I really did not realize that you had not told him how much him calling you that meant. I mean you even smirk when I call you beautiful,” Vampi said as leaned over the balloon in her lap.

Iron Maiden’s lip naturally smirked. “Yeah. I told him the story but I’m not sure what he actually got from it. As you’ve seen I have some trouble reading him,” Iron Maiden admitted. She reached over and stroked a few hairs out of Vampi’s face. “I really am sorry I went off on you like that. And that my intimacy problems are even causing issues for you,” Iron Maiden apologized.

Vampi scooted closer, “Sis it isn’t your fault. You’re the most loving and true woman I know. You just do it differently. Like how you are living the rest of your life!” Vampi smiled at the woman who practically made a transfer student turned orphan into family

Iron Maiden snorted, “Come here.” She wrapped an arm around Vampi’s head and pulled her close. Vampi cheered and rubbed her head against Iron Maiden while receiving more head rubs and hugs. Afterwards Vampi curled up on Iron Maiden for a few minutes. “So where did you get the balloon idea anyway?” Iron Maiden wondered.

“Oh. I’m not entirely sure. He was just so fidgety and kept biting his lips it really looked like he was going to blow his top. So I just thought of blowing up a balloon instead. I didn’t think he would go through so many,” Vampi explained as best she could.

Iron Maiden chuckled as she rested her head on top of Vampi’s head. “You are a creative one sis. That was an interesting answer,” Iron Maiden tried to be supportive. She truly meant it as a compliment but worried her tone might be too serious given the previous conversation.  

“Thanks!” Vampi cheered much to Iron Maiden’s relief. The pair sat together for a few more silent moments. Vampi stroked the silver balloon again. “Um..I know you don’t want to talk about him exactly right now but he is probably hurting too. Should we do something about that?”

Iron Maiden sighs, “No, _I_ should do something about it.” She gave Vampi a soft smile.  “This entire problem started because he and I didn’t talk to each other, so I guess we should start talking,” Iron Maiden said.  

“What are you going to do?”

  
“I don’t know yet,” Iron Maiden shrugged. “I think I’ll know when I see him again,” Iron Maiden said as she rolled her head back.

Vampi pulled on her sleeve causing Iron Maiden to look at her. “Please sis, choose whatever will make you happy,” Vampi said as she held out the balloon.

Iron Maiden cups her face, “I will sis.”  She placed a chaste kiss on Vampi’s forehead as Vampi handed off the balloon. Iron Maiden looks at the balloon in her hands, “Now what do I do about you?”

“You put that bloody thing down and go get me a son-in-law!” Mr. Siller shouted from down the hallway.

“Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: What happens when Iron Maiden finally sees All Might again. And how has the number one hero been handling the fallout from their number fight?


End file.
